


斯德哥尔摩情人

by phoenix727



Series: 失语 [1]
Category: Eason Chan, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting, Kneeling, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Restraints, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727
Summary: 关于斯德哥尔摩综合征的故事bdsm向，同好者的自娱自乐，不喜欢别点开一切与现实无关OOC预警





	1. 奇怪的梦境

**Author's Note:**

> 一个黄暴的脑洞。  
> OOC警告  
> \--------------  
> 修改记录：将时间设定在2013年，中国最强音时期，也就是Eason情绪不太好的时间段。攻同时也是dom，是非人类，有金手指，不仅可以操纵梦境，在现实中也有超能力。  
> \---------------  
> 修改记录：将文章名改为斯德哥尔摩情人，因为写了一个番外叫敬烟，想都以歌名做名字。  
> \---------------  
> 修改记录：  
> \----------------  
> bdsm向，同好者的自娱自乐，不喜欢别点开  
> 一切与现实无关  
> OOC预警  
> Non-Con预警

“人类，为我歌唱吧！”  
“谁，你是谁？”  
Eason向上看去，只看到灰蒙蒙的天空，仿佛要打雷了。  
“你不乖，人类，我们很快就会见面的。”  
Eason还想说些什么，但是发现喉咙发不出声音。这让他陷入了恐慌，音乐是他的职业，他的嗓子不能出问题。  
他尝试了很多次还是没有声音，在无边的恐惧中，他惊醒了。

Eason从床上起来，身上的短袖已经湿透了。  
这已经是他几乎第十次经历同样的梦境了，但他还是无法在梦中意识到他在做梦，只能每天晚上被惊醒。  
他最近心情低落，工作压力也很大。正在录制的节目播出的第一期口碑并不好，明天就要录制第二期了，难免有些舆论压力。他安慰自己只是因为心情焦虑才会反复做这样奇怪的梦。  
他不想睡了，他刚到上海，住在酒店里。不如出去吃夜宵吧，他想。  
他冲了凉，换上新的短袖，披上了外套出门了。


	2. 拉面店偶遇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改记录：更改了另一个主角的名字，原本只是随便取了一个跟恶之花同音的名…还是改成英文名好了。

夜色是最好的掩护，路上几乎没有行人，也就不会有人来打扰他。  
酒店离繁华的商业区很近，他步行了一会儿就走到了一家口碑很好的餐馆。  
“先生请问几位？”  
“只有我。”  
服务生听到他讲话的声音，又看见他的脸，吃惊的捂住嘴。  
“Eason！”  
“嗯，晚上好。我饿了～”  
“哦哦，对不起，我就是太惊喜了。请跟我来…这个座位您满意吗？”  
服务生带他到了一个偏僻的座位，显然是担心他被骚扰。  
“谢谢…我要一份牛肉拉面，谢谢。”  
“哦，哦，好的……24元，可以支付宝扫桌上的二维码支付。”  
Eason拿出手机，在服务生好奇的注视下付了钱。  
“可以多放点葱吗？谢谢。”  
“当然，请稍候。”  
在等候上菜的时间里，他用手机搜索了为什么人会反复做同一个梦，但并没有什么帮助。  
他知道自己最近心理状态不对劲，心情莫名的低落，有时候甚至无法控制脾气。之前公司的高层建议他休假，他独自去了英国，却一个人在房间里寸步不出，完全没有好转。现在他的经纪人帮他接了一些工作，希望他忙起来以后就不会胡思乱想。但是似乎并没有效果，他本来就焦躁，最近反复的噩梦剥夺了他的睡眠时间，心情却更加糟糕。

不远处一个闪光灯闪了一下，他抬头望去，果然是一个面容激动的人在对着他拍照。  
还好其他的客人并没有发现什么异常，他也懒得让对方删掉照片，他不想对着一面之缘的陌生人大发雷霆，只要对方别来打扰就好。  
可惜对方拍完照后就站起身朝他走来，带着紧张和兴奋。  
“你好，Eason，可以与你合影吗？”  
“对不起，我不喜欢合影。”Eason的语气难免有些生硬。  
大概是没有想到会被拒绝，那个男人愣在原地，有些手足无措的样子。  
Eason叹了一口气，说道：“我可以签名，或者你更喜欢握手？”  
这时Eason心中一阵悸动，他回头望去，没有什么特别的，只是三个长的又高又瘦的男孩子结伴走进了餐馆。  
“啊，对不起，不用了。”  
男人显然还没从手足无措的状态中恢复过来，他回到自己的座位，匆匆的收拾东西离开了。  
遭到拒绝的Eason也很惊讶，什么时候粉丝会不愿意握手了？

“既然他不喜欢握手，那么我可以吗？Eason老师？”一个低沉的声音说道。  
是刚刚三个男孩子中的一个走过来了，他的声音不仅好听，还让Eason觉得有些耳熟。  
“为什么叫我老师，这还真是新鲜的称呼呢？”  
“明天，我会参加中国最强音的比赛，我有信心成为你的学员，我叫Calvin。”  
Eason握住了他伸出的手，突然浑身一阵战栗，他知道对方也感觉到了。  
“那么加油，祝你好运…Calvin。”  
也许是被对方的自信所感染，Eason也觉得Calvin一定可以通过初赛。  
“谢谢Eason老师，那我就不打扰你了。”

Calvin回到了其他两个男孩子那儿。  
“Calvin你怎么不早说看到的熟人是Eason，早知道我们也过去打个招呼了！”  
“你现在也可以去。”Calvin冷淡的说道。  
两个男孩不作声了，现在去，不就是轮番骚扰吗，可不会有什么好印象。


	3. 第一次接触

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非自愿警告！

Eason吃完了拉面独自走回酒店，昏黄的路灯照着寂静的街道。脚步声，影子，身后有人。他回头一望，是刚才的男孩子独自跟在后面。  
“你有什么事吗？”  
他这时只是觉得遇上了一个有些麻烦的粉丝，最多合照一张就可以摆脱了。  
Calvin冷笑着，将他压在路边的墙上。  
“喂，痴线啊你！”这几天积压的负面情绪让他彻底爆发了，他甚至说了几句脏话，当然是用广东话。  
可是对方不为所动，他的反抗甚至没有让Calvin压着他的手臂移动一厘米。  
“安静，别叫。”  
Calvin俯身去亲吻Eason的嘴唇。Eason想叫喊，但是却发现自己发不出声音。恐慌，弥漫在他心中，仿佛是噩梦的重演。  
Calvin粗暴的吻技将Eason的嘴唇咬出了血，他退后一步，然后静静旁观着对方从一开始的绝望和疯狂，渐渐平静下来，只是眼眶有些发红。  
“冷静下来了？现在你可以说话，我相信，你不会愚蠢的呼救。”  
“你是谁？不要夺走我的声音，我真的很钟意唱歌。”Eason带着委屈的哭腔，几个星期前他还在认真考虑要不要彻底结束歌唱生涯，也许是他在失声的恐惧下才意识到，音乐是他生命中不可割舍的一部分。  
“一个对你很有兴趣的……恶魔，我说过我们会很快见面的。”  
Calvin又靠近他，轻轻舔去了他嘴唇上的血，一副享受美味的样子。  
“乖，回去睡吧，我们来日方长。”  
Eason回过神来，想追问Calvin是不是导致他噩梦频频的罪魁祸首，但他已经消失的无影无踪，空旷的街道上没有一个人影。


	4. 撒娇的小可爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章和第二章今天有改过哦～

被放走的Eason几乎是跑回了酒店，他不想回到巨大却只有他一个人的总统套房。他走到助理Raymond的房间门口，门把上挂着请勿打扰的牌子，门铃摁不响。  
他拿出手机打了Raymond的电话，过了十几秒才有人接。  
“阿臣？”  
“我在门外，你来开一下门。”  
Raymond打了一个哈欠，无奈的披上了一件外套去开门，不知道Eason又大半夜的发什么疯。  
Eason站在门外，一副委屈的样子，嘟着嘴。Raymond半夜被叫醒的怨气一扫而空，变成了对Eason的心疼。  
“快进来吧，阿臣，你应该还记得明天，不，今天下午要开始录节目吧？”  
Eason想跟Raymond诉苦，但是他才发现不知道怎么说，难道说有一个奇怪的自称是恶魔的人，可以让他变哑巴，还强吻了他。  
“Raymond，我睡不着嘛！”Eason撒着娇。  
“别闹了，你今晚还要熬夜呢。糟糕，你的嘴唇怎么出血了？”  
Raymond看到Eason的嘴唇有一道口子渗着血，伤口不深，但是看上去像，吻痕？  
“啊，没事，就是出去吃夜宵摔了一跤，明天录制的时候用唇膏遮住就好。”Eason强装镇定地回答道。  
Raymond自然地相信了他的解释，只是有些担心Eason膝盖的旧伤。  
“摔得重吗？要不要去医院看看？”  
“没事没事，不用去医院。”  
要是去了医院不就露馅了，他浑身上下一点擦伤和淤青都没有。  
“乖啦，Eason，回去睡觉好不好？”Raymond像哄小孩一样哄着他。  
“不回去，我想睡这里。”  
Eason蹭掉鞋子蹦上了床，把被子都裹好了，朝着Raymond露出贱贱的笑。  
“行，好好睡觉吧。”  
Raymond拿他没有办法，只好把灯关了，自己躺在沙发上。  
“上来睡呀～”  
“晚安，阿臣。”Raymond带着倦意嘟囔道。  
Eason躺在床上，回想着处处透着诡异的Calvin。他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，血已经止住了，他摸着那道伤口，仿佛还能感觉到Calvin用牙齿撕咬他的嘴唇，用舌头入侵他的口腔，还有敏感的上颚传来的快感。  
他将参加明天的初赛，也许应该把他淘汰，Eason想着想着渐渐入睡了。


	5. 心动的感觉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其他的几个导师不想用真名，全部用英文名替代了，分别是Zoe（女），Tayo（男），Michael（男）

“Eason，起床啦！”  
早上十一点钟，忍无可忍的Raymond又开始叫Eason起床。  
“嗯？嗯，再睡会。”  
Eason连眼睛都没睁开，迷迷糊糊地抱着枕头。  
“你知道几点了吗？十一点！一点要去节目组报到，快起来吃中饭，你想饿肚子吗？”  
“饿肚子？哎呀，我马上起来，我们出去吃东西吧。”  
“我已经叫外卖了，你喜欢的拉面，快起来趁热吃吧。”  
Eason嘟起嘴，昨晚夜宵刚吃过拉面，太没有新鲜感了。  
看着Eason一副不高兴的样子吃着面，Raymond只以为他是起床气犯了，这脾气还不是他自己惯出来的。

已经凌晨一点了，虽然每隔一段时间导师就可以休息，而且上海场的选手总体水准比深圳场要好一些，Eason也有些累了。  
“接下来出场的是今日最后一位选手！”  
“哈，最后一个了，你们觉得会不会有惊喜？”Eason通过吹水来打起精神，不过他脑海中浮现出昨天偶遇的男人，今天他还没见到Calvin，最后一人会是他吗？  
“我非常期待能有惊喜。”Tayo说道。  
最后一人出场时，全场的观众全部沸腾了，因为在这个普遍颜值不行的节目里，这名选手实在是长得太好看了。  
而Eason则浑身僵硬，那就是前一天晚上强吻他的人。  
“你好。”Zoe温柔地打招呼。  
“你好。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫Calvin。”  
“今年多大了？”  
“今年23岁。”  
“你好腼腆啊。”Zoe笑着说道。  
观众席里有女观众开始起哄，叫喊着问他有没有女朋友。Calvin皱了皱眉头，不去理会她们，其实他不是腼腆，而是对不在意的人高冷。  
“你今天准备了什么歌？”  
“我想唱Eason的全世界失眠。”  
Calvin朝Eason眨了眨眼睛，Eason当然注意到了，他现在有些气鼓鼓的，最近他失眠的罪魁祸首很可能就是面前的人，结果Calvin还选全世界失眠来气他。  
Calvin唱的很好，不仅是唱功方面，感情的投入也很到位，其他三位导师都听的很入神，只有Eason表情怪怪的在想别的事。  
“哇，你唱的太棒了！我相信全场观众已经给出了我的答案。”Zoe说道。  
观众们很配合地大声喊出了“Yes”。  
“你唱歌非常真诚，也感动了我，这是我所欣赏的，所以，毫无疑问的Yes。”连一向毒舌的Tayo也赞赏他。  
“我刚才听的非常入迷，你完全唱进了我的心里，用心发出的声音是最可贵的，我的答案也是yes。”Michael说道。  
接下来三位导师都看向Eason，Eason确实昨晚有想过淘汰他，可是今天他的表演实在是太出色了，连他都挑不出什么刺。或者说，看到他的表演后，Eason已经放弃了故意挑刺的想法。  
“我没有什么可说的，yes！”  
“4个yes，你可以和家人拥抱庆祝了！”Zoe说道。  
“我是一个人来的，我没有家人，那我可以抱抱你们吗？”  
“啊，对不起。当然可以，把我们当作家人吧！”  
Calvin走下舞台，一个一个拥抱导师，到拥抱Eason的时候，他抱的特别用力，俯身贴在Eason耳边说：“一会儿见。”  
Eason只觉得耳朵痒痒的，还好他脸红起来也不容易被发现。


	6. 崩溃，破碎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点黄暴，有点心疼  
> 不太会写调教和肉肉…  
> —————  
> 改了个错别字

节目录制结束后，Eason回到后台，四处张望也没有见到Calvin的身影。  
“阿臣，你在找什么呢？我帮你一起找？”助理问道。  
“没什么，我还以为会有人等我，算了，我们回去吧。”  
Eason一回到酒店就睡了，Raymond只是提醒他今天的航班在下午三点，就不管他了，他不相信Eason会睡到下午还不起来。

Eason睁开眼，发现自己下半身只穿了内裤，上半身光着，两只手被绑在头顶上方，腿被迫分开。他不知道自己在哪里，是绑架吗？他在这个房间待了多久，至少有十个小时了他觉得，现在他甚至有点想上厕所。  
这时，Calvin推门进来。Eason睁大了眼，是不是这又是一个奇怪的梦？  
“放开我！”  
“不可能，永远都不会放开的。”  
Eason瑟缩着一动也不敢动，因为Calvin拿着一把匕首，匕首尖抵着他裸露在外的腹部，皮肤轻轻凹陷下去，但没有被划破。他屏住呼吸，匕首越来越向上，已经抵在他的咽喉处。  
“别，别冲动。”  
“你的声音真诱人，你是我的，永远也逃不掉！”  
Calvin扔掉了匕首，罪恶的手伸向了Eason身上唯一的衣物。  
“别碰那里！混蛋，Fuck！”  
“啪”他的脸上挨了重重的一巴掌，把他打蒙了。  
“你…打我？”  
“你是我的所有物，我想做什么都可以。你刚刚说了一个不好的词呢，希望你长点教训。”  
“fuck，你…”  
话还没说完，他的脸又被抽了耳光。  
“十鞭，自己数着。”  
不知何时，Calvin的手里已经拿了一条鞭子，鞭子落在他细皮嫩肉的大腿内侧。  
“啊！”  
他不断挣扎，但是被铁链锁着，躲不开鞭子。十鞭一会儿就结束了，他的大腿上已经满是红痕，但没有出血。  
Calvin又一次举起鞭子，Eason闭上了眼瑟缩着，显然是怕了。  
“啪”  
“啊！不是说十鞭的吗！”  
“可是，我也说，让你自己数着。”  
Eason睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看着Calvin，睫毛上还有刚刚被痛哭的泪滴。  
“我错了…别打了，求你。”  
Calvin没想到他这么快就屈服，看着Eason可怜示弱的样子，也不免心软了下来。  
“既然你认错，就减到三下，数着。”  
“啪”  
“一！”  
他完全没有犹豫，生怕被找到借口再多打几次。  
“现在，你应该得到教训，不可以讲粗口了。”  
“我不讲了。”Eason红着脸低着头小声说道。被动挨打和挨打时报数的感觉大相径庭，仿佛是在自愿接受惩罚。  
“真乖，现在，作为我的所有物，我要给你打上标记。”  
Calvin扯开他的内裤，露出可爱的小东西，不大不小，不会给人狰狞的感觉。  
“残缺之美，嗯？”  
Eason的耳朵也开始发热，但是刚才的鞭打显然震慑了他，所以他现在不敢有所反抗。反正反抗也是没有用的，他之前使尽浑身解数也没能挣脱锁链的束缚。Calvin随意的抚摸着他下体的顶端，Eason发出难受的呜呜声。  
“我想上厕所。”  
“叫主人。”  
“主人，我想上厕所。”Eason嘟了嘟嘴，不太情愿地说道。

“就在这里。”  
Eason难以置信地看着对方。  
“怎么了？”Calvin恶劣地笑着说道。  
“那我不想了。”  
虽然自尊心已经没有小时候那样强烈，在别人面前尿裤子这事，还是超出他的底线。以前不小心弄湿了一点裤裆，他还要去洗手间把整条裤子打湿才敢出去见人。  
“一会儿想，一会儿不想，你是在欺骗你的主人吗？”Calvin的语气透露着危险的气息。  
“请允许我去洗手间吧……主人。”  
Calvin听到最后两个字时脸色明显愉悦起来，不过很快又恢复了扑克脸。  
“我是你的主人，在主人面前没有必要害羞。”  
Calvin轻轻揉了揉Eason的一头卷发，Eason涨红了脸，却不敢再胡乱说话。Calvin用一种奇怪的手法按摩着他的下体，尿意最终无法抵抗，铃口处喷出一道淡黄色的液体，形成弧线，飞溅在大腿上和地上。  
Eason哭了，不是小孩子那样大叫着求关注的哭，而是心理崩溃之后，眼神空洞，无声的流泪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 据心理学者的研究，情感上会依赖他人且容易受感动的人，若遇到类似的状况，很容易产生斯德哥尔摩综合征，斯德哥尔摩综合征，通常有下列几项特征： 1.人质必须有真正感到绑匪（加害者）威胁到自己的存活。 2.在遭挟持过程中，人质必须体认出绑匪（加害者）可能略施小惠的举动。 3.除了绑匪的单一看法之外，人质必须与所有其他观点隔离（通常得不到外界的讯息）。 4.人质必须相信，要脱逃是不可能的。 这四个条件下，人们就会产生斯德哥尔摩综合征。


	7. 妥协的开端

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好难预测Eason的反应，飘忽的性格  
> 本来想这章好好安抚一下的，写着写着又暴力起来……  
> 存稿没了，好痛苦

Calvin用一个咒语清洁了所有污秽，解开了所有的锁链，环抱着无力瘫倒的Eason。  
“我是你的主人，在我面前，不必有羞耻心。放开自己，什么也不用顾虑，只要信任我，我不会伤害你。”  
Calvin一边重复着安抚性的话语，一边将Eason拦腰抱起，走向浴室。大浴缸容纳两个人绰绰有余，Calvin帮他清洗身体的每一个部位，恰到好处的水温再加上轻柔的手法，等到洗完澡时Eason早已睡着了。

第二天Eason难得睡到自然醒，迷迷糊糊地在床上躺了一会儿之后，他猛地坐起身。他回想起昨天的记忆，那些不堪回首的片段，最后发生了什么？似乎是Calvin给他洗澡的时候他睡过去了。  
现在他身上不着寸缕，不过衣架上倒是挂着一件宽大的T恤。他穿上之后才发现这件上衣刚好盖过他的下体，稍微走动就会露出来。但是他找遍了整个房间也没有找到一条裤子。很好，肯定是故意的，Eason有些羞恼。  
他环顾四周，这绝不是他在酒店的房间，这里的风格更像一座中世纪欧洲的古堡。窗外明媚的阳光洒进房间，外面是一望无际的草原，这里到底是什么鬼地方？  
床头柜上放着一份早餐，和一张便条，他嫌弃地看着只有蔬菜和粥的早餐，拿起了便条。  
“吃完这些早餐，半小时后下楼跑步，不要逼我拿着鞭子上来。你的主人，Calvin。”  
Eason的眼神又移到那盆蔬菜沙拉上面，连沙拉酱都没有，真是让人难以下咽。想起昨晚的匕首和皮鞭，至少他还肯提供食物，也不算太糟糕，Eason想道。

Eason磨磨蹭蹭地吃完早饭下楼时，Calvin早已经在客厅沙发上等他了。Calvin还捧着一台MacBook，戴着耳机，不知道在看什么视频。  
“一个小时45分钟，你可真够慢的。”Calvin微笑着取下耳机看着Eason，他覆盖在宽大的衣物下若隐若现的身体真是诱人。  
“这是在哪里？”  
“我的城堡，怎么样，还符合你的审美吗？我知道你在想什么，你是不可能逃脱的，这里和外界完全隔离。”  
Calvin慢慢走近Eason，将他搂在怀里，Eason软弱无力地推他，这点小反抗显然被无视了。  
“我今天下午订了机票，我助理会来找我的！”  
“和我又有什么关系呢？好了，你该出去跑步了，三公里，不多吧，跑太慢可是要被皮鞭抽的哦。”  
“可是，我不能就穿成这样出去跑步。”  
“你提醒了我，昨天本来要给你打上标记的，你现在身上没有属于我的标记，怎么能让你出门呢？”  
Calvin去柜子里拿出了一个黑色的皮质项圈，内侧还衬着绒毛。  
“抬头。”  
Eason用手挡开那个项圈，Calvin的脸色阴沉下来，他一言不发的强行将项圈戴上，又找来一根牵引绳固定在上面，然后他拉着牵引绳把人拖去了地下室。

“去跪在那个台子上。”  
“你要做什么！你这个……”  
“说话之前想想清楚后果，昨晚是十鞭，第二次犯错可不会就这么简单。”  
这句威胁非常管用，Eason立刻闭嘴安静下来，跪在了那个稍高出地面的平台上。  
“知道自己为什么被罚吗？”  
“……我违抗了主人。”Eason试探着讨好他，逃脱是不可能的，要想活得舒服些，只有让Calvin高兴。  
“很好，我很满意，作为奖励，你的惩罚可以减轻。自己用这把戒尺打十下手心吧，下不为例。”  
Eason松了一口气，心想Calvin也不是那么冷酷无情，他的讨好还是有用的。那把戒尺并不厚重，他打自己也难以发力，不过Calvin对他的放水行为并没有说什么。  
“嗯，起来吧，一起去跑步。”  
这一次Eason没有再反对，而是安静的跟在Calvin身后，因此，他没有看到Calvin嘴角的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的小宝贝开始妥协了，还开始感谢主人的仁慈，斯德哥尔摩不远了


	8. 安抚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章一定要甜甜甜  
> 欢迎评论，欢迎提意见

城堡外面的风光很好，一面是草原，一面是森林，还有一条邻近的河流。视线所及之处都没有现代文明的痕迹，他这是一夜之间被打包到了欧洲的乡镇吗？  
很快Eason就没有精力观赏风景了，没跑多久他已经开始气喘吁吁，而Calvin一直以同样的速度跑在他前面。跑步不是他喜欢的运动，即使他小时候体力很好也不喜欢跑步，他总是更喜欢一些球类运动，比如网球，羽毛球，橄榄球之类的。现在他下半身就一百多斤，更加跑不动了。  
“你再不跟上，我要来抽你了。”Calvin连说话都不喘气。  
Eason喘着粗气提速跟上去，他已经完全顾不上什么没穿裤子的羞耻心了，反正Calvin已经什么都看过了，这里也没有别人。  
“现在只跑了一千米，你要加油啊。”  
“我要不行了，能不能慢一点啊主人？”  
Calvin没有回答，不过步伐明显减慢了很多。Eason又坚持了几分钟，感觉还没有到极限，但是膝盖已经有些隐隐作痛。以前他试过一次跑步，跑到两公里的时候也是开始膝盖疼。  
应该只剩下几百米了，要和Calvin说吗，他会不会生气，会不会觉得自己是想偷懒，想着想着Eason又落后了十几米。  
“怎么了？膝盖不舒服吗？”Calvin回头问道。  
Eason一愣，说道：“嗯，你怎么知道的？”  
“要叫主人，知道吗？既然不舒服，那今天就到此为止吧。”  
“谢谢…主人。”  
“你要相信，主人会保护和照顾你，下次有不舒服的时候直接说，知道吗？”  
“知道了，主人。”  
Eason发现自己叫他主人时的抵触越来越少了，毕竟Calvin的细心和体贴真的令人感动。至于Calvin为什么将他囚禁在这里，也许有什么不得已的原因吧，Eason想道。

Eason躺在沙发上，Calvin拿来了一瓶不知名的药膏，亲自给他的膝盖上药，那种姿态就像是对着一件绝世珍宝。Eason觉得膝盖凉凉的，之前的疼痛已经消失了。  
“好了，应该不疼了吧？”  
“嗯，谢谢主人。”  
“乖宝贝，跑步很累吧？主人不是非要你有模特一样的身材，只是肥胖会影响你的健康，比如身体的关节需要承受更大的压力。明白吗？”  
“我知道，我会努力的。”  
“跑步后记得做拉伸哦，然后就休息吧，中饭时叫你。”

午休过后，Calvin说下午需要Eason去书房陪他，Eason没怎么犹豫就答应了。Calvin的书房很大，墙壁上的书架并没有放满，看上去挺奇怪的。  
“我下午要看书学习，你跪在这里陪我吧。”  
Calvin从柜子里拿出一个毛绒软垫，放在椅子旁边。对于跪，Eason并没有什么特别的感觉，有可能是因为在国外长大吧。Calvin揉了揉他的卷发，有些恋恋不舍柔软的手感。  
“累的话就跟我说，可以去沙发上休息，乖。”  
Calvin拿了几本书坐下看，书房里安静的只有翻页的声音。Eason跪在地上，仰望着认真看书的Calvin，突然觉得很安心，如果时间停留在这一刻也不错。他低头就看见了主人的大长腿，有一股想上去蹭一蹭的冲动，他不知道自己怎么了，似乎他没有像本应该的那样憎恨Calvin。Calvin并没有指定跪的姿势，Eason两只手都撑在软垫上让膝盖轻松一点。现在他的手无意识地揪着软垫上的毛，似乎心情纠结的时候拔毛可以产生莫名的愉悦。  
Calvin自然知道Eason的小动作，若是换一个严厉的主人这些足以让sub被惩罚到第二天起不来床，不过他却觉得这样的Eason像一只可爱的小猫咪。  
时间慢慢流逝，Eason找到了舒适的姿势安静下来。他一直很珍惜独处的时光，现在这样也勉强算是独处吧。这么多年来繁忙密集的行程让他很少有这么不受打扰又无所事事的时间，基本上制作专辑，准备演唱会，应付媒体的采访占据了他的一切，连少有的私人时间也躲不过歌迷的打扰。上一个巡演结束后他有一段空闲的时间，但是情绪一直很糟糕，所以经纪人又给他排满了工作。  
“Eason？Eason，醒醒，该吃晚饭了。”  
时针指向六点的时候，Calvin放下书，却无奈的发现Eason蜷缩成一个肉团在地上睡着了。  
“嗯？嗯……再睡一会儿。”  
Calvin亲自体会到了Eason赖床的功夫，就算把人拖到地上都可以继续睡。Calvin坏笑着掀起他的上衣，用手捏了他的蛋蛋。Eason果然跳了起来，挥手想打人，反应过来眼前是谁后，又讪讪地收回了手。  
“该吃晚饭了，宝贝。以后别那么大反应，你会习惯的。晚饭后今天还有任务没完成呢。”  
“是什么？”  
“保密。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章应该会灌肠和扩张，为啪啪啪做准备。


	9. 灌肠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实Calvin很温柔的是吧  
> 新增了一些tag，照这个温柔的趋势，也不知道能不能用上…  
> 欢迎评论！

Eason脸色发白又嫌恶地看着巨大的针筒和一瓶甘油，原来晚上的任务是灌肠。至于反抗？房间里还放着一个分腿椅，上面固定着锁链。  
“不用害怕，今天你是第一次，我不会为难你。一共灌两次，每次100cc甘油，十分钟。好了，趴床上去吧。”  
Eason纠结了一会儿，还是听话的去了床上，扯了一个枕头垫在下面，两只手死死抓着枕头。  
“放轻松。”  
Calvin轻轻抚摸着他挺翘圆润的臀部，他浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，Calvin的手干燥又温暖，很好的缓解了他的紧张感。  
“很好，你做的很好。”  
Calvin倒了一些润滑油在手上，手指刚一触碰到他的后穴，两个臀瓣猛地一夹把他的手指夹紧了进不去。  
“放开。”  
Eason身体颤抖着，慢慢分开双腿。Calvin用润滑油抹湿了入口，将食指伸进去，肠壁包围着他的手指，轻轻蠕动。Calvin一边探索，一边注意着Eason的反应，直到他看见Eason脸色一变。  
“就是这里吧，舒服吗？”  
快感一阵阵涌来，Eason咬着嘴唇努力不发出呻吟声，他不明白为什么自己被用手指捅屁屁会有这么强烈的快感。  
“别压抑自己的感受，你会喜欢上的的。你瞧，可爱的小Eason苏醒了呢。”  
Eason自然清楚自己身体的反应，他恨不得找个地洞钻进去，也不愿意承认自己被一根手指搞出了快感。Calvin缓缓抽出了手指，小菊花一缩一缩的，还舍不得他走。他将针筒头部用润滑油润湿，用手捂热了才轻轻伸进后穴。  
“别乱动哦，要是断在里面就不好了。”  
Calvin推动活塞，温热的甘油被灌进肠道，然后拔出针筒，拿了一个小巧的肛塞堵上。一开始Eason还不觉得有什么，过了一小会儿他才明白灌肠的可怕之处，腹部排山倒海般的疼痛，是迫切想拉肚子的感觉。要不是有一个肛塞堵着，他就要当场失禁了。看着Eason因为肚子痛在床上来回翻滚，Calvin皱了皱眉头，他有些不忍心了。  
“乖，再忍忍。”Calvin抱着Eason，按摩着他的肚子，肉肉的手感真好。  
“呜～肚子好痛，我想去洗手间！”Eason蹬着腿说道。  
“好好好，去吧。”

Eason过了十几分钟才回来，因为甘油折磨得他四肢无力。  
“剩下的一次灌肠就免了吧，接下来该进行扩张了，其实这些都是为了你不受伤。”  
Eason身体一僵，是啊，无缘无故的为什么要这样，当然是因为Calvin想要上他。可是知道了又能怎么办呢，无谓的反抗只会招致严厉的惩罚，而且，虽然不愿意承认，至少刚才的手指还让他挺舒服的。  
Calvin按大小顺序让Eason适应不同的肛塞，最后塞了一个电动假阳具。假阳具上有个凸起正好顶在前列腺的位置，随着假阳具不断扭动，前列腺也不断受到刺激。  
“啊！拿掉它，主人，要不行了！”  
一阵颤抖过后，一道白浊的精液射在Eason的小腹上。  
“你看，不是很舒服吗？以后你会慢慢习惯的。”  
Calvin边说边将电动阳具拔出来，爱抚着高潮过后瘫倒在床上的Eason。  
“可不是所有人都能只靠前列腺的刺激达到高潮呢，你真敏感，我的宝贝儿。休息一会儿，你觉得可以了我们就去洗澡。”  
“现在就可以，这东西粘在身上难受。”

一起洗完澡后，Calvin又陪了一会儿，确定Eason的精神状态没有异常才离开。  
“虽然不知道你有没有自慰的习惯，晚上不允许自慰哦。”离开前Calvin回过头说道。  
“我才没有！”Eason当然是矢口否认，但是Calvin提起这个话题，他心里有了微妙的感觉，如果有个按摩棒，似乎也不错呢。  
“那就好，你的快感，只能来自我。晚安，Eason。”  
“晚安…主人。”


	10. 另类的惩罚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的小可爱皮了一下  
> 欢迎评论

早上八点，Eason被闹铃吵醒了。他迷迷糊糊地起身按掉了闹铃，奇怪，为什么会有闹铃，他心想。紧接着他就看到了床头柜上熟悉的小纸条儿，上面写着：“醒了就下来挨打，你的主人，Calvin。”  
Eason一下就被吓醒了，他做错了什么吗？然后他就回想起，他还真的违反了命令。昨天他睡的很晚，因为睡不着，后来没忍住撸了一发。  
他揣揣不安地下楼，看到Calvin还像昨天一样捧着电脑坐在沙发上，暂时松了一口气，至少没有拿着鞭子等他。  
“早晨，主人。”  
“看到纸条了？知道自己错在哪儿吗？”  
知道是一回事，说出来又是另一件事，这样的事情让Eason有些难以启齿。  
“说话！认错，和不认错，惩罚的方法可是不一样的，你好好考虑。”  
“我认错！我…我昨天…自慰了。对不起。”  
“很好，跟我来吧。你也不用那么担心，我再生气也不会对你造成永久性伤害。”  
Calvin带着Eason去的地方是一个四周都是落地镜的房间，感觉像一个舞蹈房，而不是什么阴森可怕的地牢。  
“你不是想自慰吗，那就一次爽个够吧。脱掉衣服，对着镜子自慰吧。”  
Eason咬了咬嘴唇，一狠心将衣服脱了，反正Calvin什么都看过了，他再觉得羞耻就是和自己过不去。Calvin就站在旁边看着他，镜子里也反射出他的模样。Eason不好意思说出来，他脑内幻想的图像，从以前的大胸美女，变成了高高在上的Calvin。Calvin爱抚他的身体，Calvin举起皮鞭，Calvin的长腿，Calvin…进入他的身体。  
“啊！”  
一股白色的精液喷洒在一尘不染的木地板上，Eason转头望向Calvin，这应该算是完成任务了吧？  
“看我做什么？继续啊，不射满五次不许停。”  
Eason从不知道自慰可以是一件比被鞭打更痛苦的事，手掌摩擦着性器已经发红了，更何况是敏感的性器本身。而且到第三次的时候，他已经完全射不出精液，只有流出的透明的前列腺液。大概古人说的精尽人亡并不是一句虚话吧。  
“主人，我知道错了。”  
“既然错了，不应该受到该有的惩罚吗？继续。”  
Calvin终究还是不太忍心，拿了一瓶润滑液给他，这样摩擦的时候不会痛。即使如此，结束时Eason已经虚脱到倒在地上。Calvin用公主抱的姿势将他从地上抱起来。  
“还从来没有人这样抱过我。”Eason虚弱地笑着说道。  
“那就让我做第一个吧，我还会成为你的很多个第一次。对了，我已经原谅你了。”  
那一刻，Eason想脱口而出，我也已经原谅你了，原谅你将我带到这个陌生的地方，原谅你所做的一切。  
“嗯。”  
“可是今天还是要跑步，两公里。”  
“不是吧，我现在腿都是软的。”  
“可以先休息一会儿，跑完了下午有惊喜送你。”  
“是什么？”  
“现在告诉你了还能叫惊喜吗，你会喜欢的。”

“这是……你专门为我建造的？”  
“当然，我又不是歌手。怎么样，你喜欢吗？”  
Eason看着眼前宽阔的录音室，早上受罚和跑步的疲惫都一扫而空。这个录音室可不只是空间大，以他的经验，一眼就可以看出那些录音设备的造价高昂。  
“喜欢！当然喜欢！”  
“我想听你唱歌。”  
Eason进了录音室，话筒架上是他喜欢的U87。他戴上监听耳机，稍微调试了一下。  
“你要听什么歌？”  
“把DUO演唱会从头到尾唱一遍，可以吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天被Eason鸽了四十分钟，好气啊，有哪次的直播准时过吗……  
> 写着写着心情又好了起来


	11. 第一次

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉这一段调教太长了，所以加快进度  
> 终于可以啪啪啪了，但我写不好，好纠结  
> 其实这些章的调教都在梦境中，你萌都应该发现了叭！

“你愿意，将自己完完全全地，交给我吗？”  
这一个晚上，在完成常规的扩张后，Calvin紧紧搂着Eason，在他耳边低语。  
“我愿意。”  
Calvin吻上他的唇，将舌头伸进温软的口腔，轻轻摩擦敏感的上颚。两人的舌紧紧交缠，相互较劲，津液从嘴角流出。吻至情动时，Calvin扶着自己的性器，将头部挺进紧致的后穴。经过适当扩张后，Eason并没有疼痛，而是觉得身体终于被充满了。柔软的肠壁层层叠叠，一寸一寸地吞进粗壮的性器。Calvin熟练地找到了可以给人极乐的G点，每一次有力的抽插，都顶在那一点上。Eason的性器也已经硬的发红，他试图用手去抚慰想得到释放的部位，却被Calvin摁住了。  
“不需要手，宝贝，好好感受我带给你的快感。”  
在灵与肉的碰撞中，两人同时达到了高潮。被充满，被占有，前列腺高潮带来的快感比Eason以前经历过的任何一次高潮都要持久。直到Calvin帮他清理完残留在体内的精液，他还没有从高潮中缓过神来。  
“现在你彻底是我的人了，明天，明天我要在你身上留下我的记号。”  
“嗯。”Eason下意识地答应着，实际上他的脑子根本没想Calvin说的是什么。

“Eason，今天可是一个重要的日子呢，我会在你身上烙下我的记号。”  
Eason一脸惊恐地看着烧红的火炉和烙铁，他现在想逃走还来得及吗。  
“乖，你昨天不是已经说过，愿意将自己交给我了吗，这会是我们之间约定的见证。你将会信任我，服从我，而我会保护你，引导你。”  
“主人，能不能不要，我好怕。”Eason一步步向门口退去。  
“不行，更何况，你昨天自己都同意了。别乱动哦，万一弄坏了，你还要遭第二次罪。”  
炙热的烙铁贴在睾丸上，超越极限的痛感让Eason觉得自己痛晕了过去，但是他没有，他发现自己睁着眼躺在床上，陌生的床。这里，不就是他原本在上海住的酒店吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中秋节就短一点叭，下一章就要回归现实啦，当然梦境和现实并不是完全割裂的。


	12. 梦碎时分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实Calvin的能力有点逆天了，不过肉文不需要逻辑，嘻嘻

这些天发生的那么多事，那些都是虚幻吗，Eason的脑子有些混乱。Calvin的温柔，Calvin给他的安全感，难道都是他的幻想吗？他觉得脖子上空空荡荡的有些不习惯，用手一摸才反应过来是项圈没了，心中不免有些失落。回到现实，Calvin是学员，他是导师，就算他…离不开主人，也不可能因为一个梦境去打扰他。  
他刚要起身，就发现了手边有一个冰凉的金属物体，是一个银色小巧的U盘。而这个U盘是梦境中他在录音室唱完整场DUO的歌单后，Calvin给他的留念。U盘里保存着原始的录音文件，还没有进行过混音，现在这个U盘成为了最重要的证据。  
Eason急切地打开灯，顾不上眼睛被灯光刺得流眼泪，打开了放在餐桌上的Mac，很好，没有关机，他颤抖着手将U盘插入电脑。几秒钟后，桌面上出现了一个磁盘符号，名为“给Eason的礼物”。双击文件夹之后，出现了很多非常大的录音文件。他戴上耳机打开文件，果真是他在录音室录制的版本。这么说来，这梦境是真实发生过的！  
Eason走进洗手间洗了脸清醒一下，然后突然想起导致他从梦境中醒来的原因，那个烙印。他脱下裤子，在镜子里看到他的没受过伤的蛋蛋上有一个狰狞的烙印，是一颗星星。他有些脸红的拉上内裤，打下烙印，他就属于Calvin了。

“咚咚咚”  
Raymond打开门，看见Eason在门外，他看了看表，才七点多。  
“早晨，Raymond。”  
“早晨。快进来吧，阿臣。今天起这么早，有什么事吗？”  
本来Raymond只是以为Eason突然发神经了，没想到他一问，Eason竟然有些扭捏羞涩，他心中警铃大作。  
“我觉得有一个学员唱的很好，能不能向导演组要一下联系方式？”  
Raymond有些狐疑，学员唱得好就要一大早跑来问手机号吗？！不过作为助理的工作素养，和早就养成的对Eason的宠溺让他无条件的同意了这个要求。  
“好吧，你说她的名字，我去帮你要。”  
“Calvin，你记得吗，就是最后一个出场的。”Eason冒着星星眼说道。  
其实Raymond有些惊讶听到的是个男学员，他还以为是个漂亮女生呢，最近Eason和老婆关系不好，他也是知道的。他觉得自己大概是想多了，Eason也许只是觉得对方有潜力，想挖到自己的音乐制作公司。  
“好，我记住了，等回到香港我会联系的。”  
“不行，现在就问！我要在回香港之前知道！”  
Eason迫切地想见到Calvin，想知道那梦境究竟是怎么一回事。  
“别胡闹，阿臣，昨天录到凌晨，现在这个点都在补觉呢。”  
“我不管，我就是要知道。Raymond，Raymond，我知道你最好了！”  
Eason使出撒娇绝技，一脸贱笑地抱住Raymond，作势要亲他的脸颊。  
“好好好，我现在就打电话，你快下来。”  
Raymond无奈地拿起手机，拨打了一个节目组工作人员的手机。对方很久才接，显然也是在睡梦中被吵醒，不过态度非常好，大概是看在Eason的地位上。  
“你要的手机号，发在WhatsApp上了。”  
“多谢，那我回房间啦，拜拜！”  
Raymond看着拿到手机号就欢脱地离开的Eason，又是一阵头疼，助理不好做呀，就像是照顾小朋友的保姆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章完结警告！BE  
> 最好停在这里不要往下看


	13. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：Major Character Death！  
> 警告！主角死亡！  
> 不接受BE的最好停留在上一章  
> 修改记录：将助理的名字从阿辉改成了Raymond，因为2013年的时候跟在Eason身边的助理是Raymond。

“Calvin。”  
Eason约了Calvin来酒店的餐厅吃午餐，等待的时候他有些局促不安，但是真见到Calvin的那刻，他反而安心了，就像是找到了归属。  
“Eason，你来找我，我很高兴。”  
Calvin的笑容有些诡异，沉浸在幸福中的Eason并没有注意到。  
“你愿意永远陪着我吗？”  
虽然这个问题有些突兀，Eason还是点了点头。  
“我愿意。”  
Calvin吻上Eason的嘴唇，却没有停留很久就向下一路亲吻，从嘴唇，到下巴，再到脖子。  
“别，好痒啊！”  
Calvin用力地亲吻颈部微微跳动的动脉，Eason只觉得有些头晕，意识逐渐模糊。  
“这样，你就真真正正的属于我了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完  
> 


	14. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我改主意了，继续写，就当13章不存在

“Calvin。”  
Eason约了Calvin来酒店的餐厅吃午餐，等待的时候他有些局促不安，但是真见到Calvin的那刻，他反而安心了，就像是找到了归属。  
“Eason，你来找我，我很高兴。”  
“我很喜欢你送的礼物。”  
“留着它，它可以在梦境和现实之间传递数据。”  
“嗯，它的确很神奇。我发现，梦境和现实时间的流速是不一样的，不是吗？”  
“你很敏感，没错，梦境中的时间流速是正常的六倍，这是值得利用的一点。”  
“我叫服务员点餐吧？”  
“等等。”  
“怎么了？”Eason有种不好的预感。  
“我想看看你的标记。”  
“那不是在……会被人看见的！”  
“在我面前你不必有羞耻感。”  
“我不是，我怕有人偷拍，影响太大。”  
Eason不安地看着Calvin，如果主人一意孤行，如果这个包间有监控。  
“啊，是我没有考虑周全。点餐吧，这件事之后再说。”  
服务生带着一点小激动走进包间，递上了菜单，其实她是Eason的歌迷，因为听说Eason在这个包间她特意和同事换了岗。  
“我要这个，糖醋排骨，还有这个，爆炒大闸蟹，这个，烤鸭……”  
服务生在小本本上快速的记着。  
“Eason。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还记得要减肥吗？”Calvin笑着说道。  
服务生转头看向包间中的另一个人，一个年轻的男性，她不认识，不是Eason公开的好友，而Eason对他似乎有些畏惧？  
“对不起，刚才的那些都不用了。就点这份什锦蔬菜，水果拼盘，再来一碗饭吧。你要点什么？”  
“鸡胸脯肉和一些蔬菜，你看着点吧。”

等服务生离开了，两人陷入沉默。  
“我……”突然二人同时说道。  
“你先说吧。”  
“我不是故意去点那些油腻的食物，我…我就是不记得了。”  
“我是想说，你不用太紧张，别人会疑惑的。我们的关系，是两人之间的关系，我没兴趣和别人分享。我知道你的职业特殊，不用担心，有外人的时候，我不会控制你。”

“主人～我下午就要回香港了。”  
“嗯，你好像不想回去？香港不是你的家吗？”  
“你怎么知道？我不是很想回去，回去又是吵架或者冷战！”  
“那就留下陪我。”  
Eason犹豫了，他现在知道之前的一切发生在梦中，现在是现实，他可以拒绝，现实和梦境毕竟是不一样的。而且，现在他虽然已经和妻子分居，但是没有离婚，身边的朋友也都在劝和。  
“不，我还是回香港吧。”  
空气似乎凝固了，Eason敏感的觉得有些冷。  
“这是命令，而且你最好快点和你的那位断绝关系，我不保证我还能容忍多久。”  
“不行！…主人，我会自己解决家里的事，她，我不想伤害她，而且我还有女儿。”  
“你根本没有资格说不。哈，还有一个女儿，真是让我不舒服，你想让她每晚做噩梦吗？”  
Eason咬住嘴唇，用家人来威胁让他很火大，但是又不敢发作。  
“我陪你，你不要去吓唬她。”  
“吃的也差不多了，回你的房间我们好好聊聊。”

Eason住在豪华的顶楼，走廊上空无一人，柔软的地毯走上去悄然无声。  
“滴滴”  
Eason用房卡开了门，整个客厅都非常整洁，行李箱打开着摊在地上，里面的东西也摆放的整整齐齐。  
Calvin打了个响指，把所有的窗帘都拉紧到严丝合缝。  
“脱衣服，跪着反省一会儿。”  
Eason瞟了眼钟，现在一点，下午五点的飞机，差不多两点的时候Raymond肯定会来叫他。  
“我的助理可能过会儿回来。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我可以不脱衣服吗？”  
Calvin皱了皱眉头，也许是他太过仁慈，别人的sub要是敢这样讨价还价，早就被惩罚到求生不得，求死不能。可是，谁让Eason是他的小宝贝呢，既想完全掌控在手心，又不想让他沦落成行尸走肉的奴隶。  
“不可以，脱光，正好我想看看标记烙印的怎么样。”  
Eason脱下了衣服，Calvin伸手握住下体，他下意识地躲了一下，随后认命的站在原地，任由Calvin观赏。一个深红色的倒五芒星印在饱满的囊袋上，Calvin满意的松开手。  
“很好看，跪下吧，去那边的地毯上。”  
柔软的地毯最大限度的减轻了肉体的折磨，Eason感觉到坚实的大地和安全感，他觉得自己是被保护的。他开始回想刚才的事情，主人不能容下他的家人，他不想惹怒主人，可是家人是他最看重的，除了自己之外。他该怎么办，近期困扰他的情绪病似乎又要犯了。  
时间一分一秒过去，Calvin坐在沙发上看的入了迷，这样柔顺的Eason真的很合他的口味。  
突然一阵音乐响起，是Eason的手机响了。Eason刚想去接，却想起来自己是在被罚跪。  
“去接吧。”  
“喂，Raymond？”  
“哦，好啊。”  
“Bye。”  
挂了电话，Eason看向Calvin。  
“Raymond要过来。”  
“你很高兴是吗？算了，穿衣服吧。”  
“不是的，我……”Eason下意识的想解释，却无语凝噎。  
“好了，赶紧穿吧，你也不想让助理看到你裸着身子和别人在一起对吧？”  
“啊？你不走啊？”  
“我们在讨论音乐，记住了吗？”


	15. Awareness

“叮咚。”  
“Raymond。”  
“Eason你整理的怎么样了？”  
“我…我不打算回香港了。”  
“什么？咦？还有人在啊？”  
“就是Calvin啦，我约他吃了午饭，然后又聊了聊。”  
“你好，Calvin，我是Eason的助理Raymond。”  
“你好，你们继续，不用管我。”  
“Eason你是认真的吗？为什么突然不回去了？”  
“别管啦，我就是不想回去，我就想在酒店里待着。你自己回去啦，到时候我们北京见。”  
“你是，又emmmm像之前在英国一样？”  
Eason知道Raymond是担心他的情绪病，他也确实有点暴躁和焦虑，不过和Calvin在一起似乎抑制了这种感觉。  
“不用担心啦，就让我一个人待着。”  
“我讲真呐，要不要帮你约一次心理咨询？”  
“不用不用，你走啦！”  
Raymond忧心忡忡地离开了。

“主人，他走了。”  
“嗯。乖宝贝，反省的怎么样了？”  
“我不想惹你生气。”Eason好像有些懊恼，毕竟他总是希望所有人都开心。  
“哦？所以呢？”  
“我……我…”  
Eason不是很想说出自己的顾虑，尤其是在Calvin刚刚拿他的亲人来威胁他之后。  
“不用担心，你永远可以对我讲出你的想法。我不会因为你的诚实惩罚你。”  
“和你在一起我觉得很放松。”  
“但是…”  
“但是？”  
Eason深吸了一口气。  
“但是我放心不下我的家人，她们对我很重要，我不能忍受你拿我的女儿来威胁我！”  
他一口气说完了这些，低着头，一副听候发落的样子。  
“我以为，你和她决裂了。”  
Calvin没有表现出生气，只是用平静的口气叙述着事实。  
“那是家庭内部的矛盾，我没有必要说出来。”  
“告诉我，你没想过离婚吗？”  
“可是还有女儿…”  
“女儿也是跟妈妈比较亲吧，你离婚以后也可以去看她。”  
Calvin的手指敲击着扶手，语调不容置疑。  
“我担心会伤害到她，主人，我不是想和你作对，我只是……”  
“另一种方案，其实我只在乎你完全属于我，如果你可以保证这一点，继续你的婚姻也是可以的，这意味着，你不许和别人发生关系或者有亲密接触。”  
“我保证！”  
“光说可不行，把这个贞操锁戴上吧。”  
Eason研究着那一串铁环组成的锁，好一会儿都没搞明白。  
“小傻瓜。”  
Calvin揉了揉Eason的卷毛，帮他戴上后锁了，把钥匙收起来。  
Eason好奇地拨弄着小锁，性器被他自己撩拨得有了点反应。  
“它不太舒服，有点痛。”  
“嗯，忍一下，以后别乱摸，我说过的，你的快感只能来自我。”

“唔～”  
Eason被疼醒了，他迷茫了一会儿，才反应过来。早上的生理反应害的他性器被铁环勒得通红，平日里过会儿就好了，现在他却越发敏感，性器翘的老高，顶部开始变得湿漉漉的。  
他想用手去抚慰一下，又想起Calvin不让他碰，只好难受的在床上打滚，在床单上摩擦。谁知越是磨蹭，越是涨的疼痛难忍，根本无法释放。  
Calvin已经回他自己住的酒店了，当然也把钥匙带走了。Eason只好弓着身去浴室洗个冷水澡，冲了好一会儿才平静下来。日后他要是被逼着每天戴这个，岂不是每个早晨都要受一番折磨。

“叮”Eason看了看亮起的手机屏幕，是一封新的工作邮件。他点进去看，原来是之前他选中的一个demo已经填好了词。  
“夕爷这次竟然这么迅速，这可不像他。”Eason嘟囔着。  
“斯德哥尔摩情人？”  
他觉得标题有点意思，仔细读了歌词之后，他再一次为之折服。要不是他在遇到Calvin之后没有与作词人联系过，他都要以为这是为他量身定制的了。不断向绑匪妥协，那不就是他现在的状态。  
“我一定是疯了。”  
他知道了自己处于斯德哥尔摩综合症的状态中，但是他无法控制自己爱上被控制的感觉，他似乎从来没有认真想过怎么逃脱，人也是可以被驯养的，这大概是斯德哥尔摩背后的真相。  
“能为你忍受，然后当享受，那又何妨……我爱他，是的，我爱他。”


	16. Submission

“嗨，Calvin，你在做什么呢？”  
独自一人在酒店房间的Eason实在是有些无聊，静不下心来看书，又不能出门去逛街引起围观。他在沙发上瘫坐了一会儿，还是主动拨通了Calvin的电话。  
“我在做什么？当然是在做梦啊！宝贝，怎么，梦里被操的还不够，还想要？”  
“没有！我就是，我就是有点想你了。”  
真的说出这样的情话，Eason还是有些脸红。而且他想起了在昨夜的梦里，他和Calvin从床上搞到客厅，从客厅搞到户外，他被折腾的求饶，说了好多羞耻的话。  
“我也想你了宝贝，我们视频吧。”  
Eason接通了视频通话，Calvin正在床上躺着，他可能真的扰人清梦了。  
“呀！你怎么，怎么不穿裤子！”  
Eason差点把手机扔出去，因为Calvin开了视频之后掀开了被子，将摄像头对准了胯下坚挺的性器。  
“你用都用过多少回了，害怕什么？来，宝贝，让我也看看你。”  
“不要嘛～我们还是就打电话吧，好不好？”  
“你敢挂断视频，我就过来近距离看看。”  
Eason还是将摄像头对准了裤裆，褪下裤子，露出了被钢环束缚着的小可爱。  
“真可爱，摸过吗？”  
“没有。”  
“现在摸摸它，先摸摸顶部，平时怎么自慰的，现在表演给我看。”  
Eason羞红了脸，但他刚刚都已经意识到自己的爱意，就算再难的事，只要能取悦Calvin，他都愿意做。  
小Eason在他的触摸下很快站了起来，涨大的性器被钢环勒着，可是他没有停，仍旧上下撸动着。  
“好疼啊Calvin！”  
“想释放吗？说点好听的话。”  
“Calvin！我爱你，我爱你！”  
Calvin愣了一秒，随即咧开嘴角，这一定是Eason为了解脱才说的好话，不可能是真的，但就算是假话他也爱听。  
“钥匙在门口地毯下面，去拿了开锁吧。”  
Eason掀开地毯果然看见了钥匙，原来Calvin把钥匙留下了。他费劲的脱下锁，看着手机屏幕上Calvin的脸，就这么撸到射了出来。白色的粘粘的精液不仅溅到了手机上，还落在了深色的地板上格外显眼。  
“把手机先清理干净。你怎么能弄脏地板呢？只好你自己跪着舔干净了。手机支架有吗？”  
“没有。”Eason不知道为什么会问这个问题。  
“之后去买一个，没有支架视频聊天不方便。那我这次就不监督你了，记着，跪着用舌头舔干净。”

挂断了视频通话后，Eason看着地上的精渍，他当然可以用纸巾擦掉，Calvin绝对不会发现。他跪下弯腰，脸贴近那滩精液盯着，然后仿佛下了决定一般，闭上眼伸出舌头去舔，一点一点将地板上的星星点点都舔干净。  
“啪嗒”  
是眼泪滴在地上的声音，他流泪了，他知道自己大概是病的厉害，却只想继续沉沦在深渊里。


End file.
